


【虫神秘】一次对话

by celebrimbor78



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrimbor78/pseuds/celebrimbor78
Summary: 他们的最后一次见面。





	【虫神秘】一次对话

“昆汀贝克，”彼得帕克说，“你以为我还会相信么？”

“重点不是我，”昆汀叹了口气，“是你是怎么想的。”

他又在装好人了。那晚他们在屋檐上共享一个月亮时他便这般温柔，酒馆喝着酒与柠檬汁时也是这样体贴。昆汀总是这样，假装自己是一位温和可靠的男士，更有难得的包容与理解，他懂彼得。他是一条毒蛇，选取了彼得最爱的伪装，他狡猾，无耻，得意洋洋，引诱彼得与他亲近。此刻他们之间隔了层厚厚的钢化玻璃，昆汀仍不安分，嘴角勾起的弧度有嘲讽的嫌疑，一双蓝色的眼睛就是他最好的面具。

“少玩文字游戏。”

“说真的，彼得。”昆汀后仰将重心靠在椅背上，露出一个笑。他嘴唇很薄，嘴角上翘，微微曲出一道线，抿嘴时都仿佛在笑。彼得印象里他总是在笑，温柔包容到有些纵容，就像那句半开玩笑的“听你指挥”。昆汀还在说话，彼得没注意听，不过没关系，有些人确实不值得被认真对待。

昆汀的脸有点长，络腮胡更适合他，现在他刮胡子了，露出了微削的下巴。为什么要给囚犯刮胡子呢？如果忽略眼角唇边的纹路，现在的昆汀依旧可以算是个漂亮美人，和彼得想象中他年轻的样子相差无几。他穿了件黑衬衫，黑色很衬他，也很衬他的蓝眼睛，即使那里面凝着一股阴沉的安静。他比他们威尼斯初遇时瘦了，彼得怀疑他不再能撑得起那件沉重可笑的戏服。他被手铐箍住的双手交叠着，依旧戴着那枚刺眼的戒指，他们上次也是唯一一次上床时昆汀并没有将它摘下，现在更不会。

他不应该被关在这里，这间钢铁打造的囚室太过大材小用，还不如省下来给某个准备毁灭地球的狠角色，昆汀贝克只是一个普通人。他的皮肤是好看的小麦色，是许多人不惜大价钱也要染上的颜色；他肌肉匀称，胳膊和大腿的线条流畅而优美，活像个优雅精致的贵族；他的声音温柔亲切，低沉的恰好能引人遐想。他是个不动声色的猎食者，是要将主动权牢牢握在手中的控制狂，可他又为什么那么脆弱，手腕被轻轻一捏就能留下红痕――昆汀到底哪里像个超级英雄了，怎么就骗了他这么久？

“彼得！”昆汀将声音提高了八度，试图获得他的注意力：“你能集中注意力哪怕三秒么？你不能，但没关系，因为我刚才说的话其实是说给空气的，你还只是个孩子。”

彼得嗤笑一声，不置可否。孩子，他想，昆汀这是在自取其辱。是哪个孩子把你摁在床上干的说不出话的，又是哪个友好的邻居把你抓进来的？他自上至下地将他扫视一番，昆汀的蓝眼睛没有退缩，他仍在微笑，只是眼角神经质地抽搐了一下，动作很小，但彼得没有错过。

“我听着呢。”彼得说。

“很好，”昆汀短促地笑了一下，眼睛亮得像看到肉的鹰，“现在真相已死，你是救世的超级英雄还是简简单单的彼得帕克都无所谓，那些纽约客却只想将你踩到脚底下。事情就是这么简单，你做好事、你出风头，就会有人不明缘由的讨厌你。彼得，这世界不值得拥有你，也不值得拥有任何美好的事物。超级英雄不光要有斗篷、会飞、手掌能射出激光，更是现实生活中的公众人物，人们记性差，忘性好，最难对付。你们保卫地球不就足够累了么，为什么还要应对这些好奇的窥探心？要我说，这可太没礼貌了。”

“有道理。这就是你想当超级英雄的原因？”

“当然不。我想当超级英雄是因为我想获得话语权——我知道我是个聪明人，我有一支精英团队，聪明人总会想办法得到自己想要的东西，而你们？我想想，你们现在只剩……尼克弗瑞？”

“我差点就信了，”彼得不留情面的戳穿了他，“多么完美无缺的‘神秘客’计划，你应该找不知情的人聊聊最后的结果。”

“我的计划原本完美无缺。拿到伊迪斯后，我的团队经过精心的演算与配合将失败的概率降到了3%，我不该在这里的，而你有97%的概率死在我手里。”昆汀双手紧紧攥在一起，阴沉地盯着彼得，后者毫不在意，耸耸肩。

“我不会让你成功的，贝克。”

“你不会？”他笑了，“没错，你可是蜘蛛侠，是万人敬仰的超级英雄。但是，彼得，我给你一份忠告：空有一颗真心是不够的，人们愚蠢、轻信、欲望永远焦渴，你应该警戒的不是孤狼，而是身后成群的鬣狗。只要稍稍煽风点火，他们便会争先恐后地食你的肉、饮你的血、撕咬你的脏器，最后连根小指都不剩。孩子，你不知道这场游戏同样危险，还以为众人是你最温暖的庇护，日夜行卧在刀背火籽上，不知哪一天就要万劫不复。可你在酒吧里还不能喝酒，你还是个孩子，现在钢铁侠、美国队长他们都不在了，又有谁能帮你前行呢？”

彼得没有立刻答话，或多或少，他在心中掂量昆汀的话，即使他知道这样并不明智。他是个聪明人，同样的错误不会犯第二次，如果说轻易的相信别人是少年纯真的一种体现，那么昆汀也算是他的人生导师，确实帮他磨平了部分棱角。但彼得远比昆汀想象的聪明，自始至终他都不是一个简单的思春男孩，他知道自己需要什么应该做什么，只是少了点来自外部的推动。他能解决掉神秘客这个大麻烦，自然也知道他能相信的是谁。昆汀夸夸其谈，洋洋得意，彼得并没有兴趣与他争辩，有心绕开他的话头，激怒道：“贝克，你的话有多么站不住脚你自己知道，但我要插一句嘴，你得停止叫我孩子了，我不喜欢这样，也让你看起来很奇怪。”

“该死的，”昆汀愤怒地瞪着他，“这不是重点！”

“你不会不舒服么，还是你有什么特殊癖好？上次宾馆时我就说过，不要叫我孩子，叫我彼得，昆汀。”彼得吐出最后一个词时做作地将声音压的很低，正像那天他做的那样。彼得几乎用半个夜晚给昆汀留下深刻印象，他不为别的，只求证明两件事：首先他不觉得他们之间的关系是对等的，如果昆汀有床伴，那他要当最特殊的那个；其次，他不是什么昆汀可以随意相邀又抛弃的孩子。那时昆汀还是从平行宇宙来的神秘客，他的谎言还没被戳穿，彼得便早有预感。

他的努力果然卓有成效，昆汀下意识地抖了一下，正如那天晚上在少年进攻下不能自制的颤抖。显然他也想到了这一层，这类的示弱举动不在他容忍范围之内，于是他恼羞成怒般朝彼得扑过去，一心想将他扼死。但他这颇具气势鱼死网破般的威胁在第一步就失算了，他手上的大手铐并不认同这一举动，朝他放出一股电流，昆汀刚刚跃起便被拽回地上，半边脸朝下，浑身颤抖不已。一切都发生在短暂的瞬间，仿佛不过是他又一次徒劳的尝试。彼得毫不奇怪，不可否认，昆汀身上有一种可怕的疯狂，十分危险，万分迷人，势要与他人同归于尽。他知道要是昆汀有机会与恶魔立契，那他们肯定能一起下地狱。如果这是他们之间关系的概括，那实在是过于病态了。可为什么呢？因为他毁了他的计划？如果是其他人呢？彼得不愿继续想下去。

昆汀的姿势十分狼狈扭曲，他是个普通人，尽管这间囚室已经调小了电击力度，他依旧难以承受。他的发丝变得松散，仿佛与他的主人一起用尽了最后一丝力气，他露出的那双蓝色的眼睛短暂的失焦，总是红润的嘴唇微微张着，正像那个夜晚，他眼神迷离，在彼得身下动情地喘息，几近要哭泣；或者像那一天，彼得在伦敦塔桥上将他的科技外壳狠狠撕开，看他蜷在地上痛苦地喘息。

“至少你需要抢救时只需要晃一下手铐就能得到一次及时的心肺复苏？”

好吧，昆汀剜了他一眼，这个笑话确实有失水准。昆汀现在是被拔了牙的狮子，连瞪视都变得软绵绵的，和塔桥上的疯子判若两人，彼得还是第一次见这样的昆汀。对话因为主导者的安静陷入僵局，彼得有些不耐烦了，在外面来回转着。昆汀野心勃勃，谎话连篇，他不明白自己为什么还在这里听他无意义的说教，但他却不准备离开。

几分钟后，昆汀才勉强将自己撑起，一双眼睛盯着彼得。他额角发红，双腿酸软，他宁愿坐在原地也不会毫无尊严地爬回自己的椅子。

彼得开口道：“我不是为了听你讲大道理来的，我也不懂你为什么会这么想，但我的事情与你没有关系。我其实不太能理解你说的，扶老奶奶过马路时难道也要防备她突然掏出刀子捅我么？如果真的这样那纽约实在是藏龙卧虎，我以后要注意多备几套彩虹制服混淆视听了。能力越大，责任越大，真的，我没有你想的那么高尚，别人也不该被你诋毁。但是，昆汀，事情本来不用这样的，你现在就像是西班牙斗牛节的牛，只会跟着红色破布跑来跑去以为马上就要赢了，实际上被耍的团团转。可你为什么一定要盯着那块布呢？”

“为什么？”昆汀朝他露出个疲惫的笑容，他瘫软地坐在地上，喘息中勉强开口回答彼得的问题。“我聪明，有才华，富有创造力，发明了虚拟现实，整个时代都可能因此改变，所有人都应该为此感谢我。可史塔克叫它“二构”，只用它治疗心理创伤，到底谁精神不正常。他否定我，侮辱我，将我开除，伟大的人总是狂热的，我只好将他的话当做扭曲的赞美。伊迪斯本就该是我的。有了伊迪丝，全世界都会听到我的声音，神秘客不过是一个话筒，一种媒介。人们想要安全，我便给他们承诺，想要英雄，我就让他们崇拜，欢笑、泪水、幸福、痛苦，都是易事，各取所需，才会相安无事。” 

他气喘吁吁地结束了他的长篇大论，一双眼睛挑衅的看着玻璃外的彼得。彼得蹲下身子，将双手贴在玻璃上，平静地与昆汀对视。现在不是什么好时机，但也许这辈子都不会有什么好时机了，他决定坦白：“我相信你能做到，我领教过你的厉害。你不仅是个骗子，还要鄙夷别人的真心。我不怕你笑我，你骗到我了，我认输，我真的很喜欢你，就像我在欧洲说过的那样。我以为我们可以一直站在一起，或许某一天，砰得一下出现一个爆炸性新闻：蜘蛛侠和神秘客在一起啦！好了，你可以笑了。”

昆汀震惊地睁圆了双眼，不可思议地看着彼得。彼得不知道自己想要什么，他有种说不清道不明的预感，也许这会是他们最后一次见面，在这种恐惧的压迫下，他做了件蠢事，朝一个骗子亮出自己的底牌，如果他们在拉斯维加斯，恐怕他现在已经输的连底裤都不剩了。有时不合时宜的坦诚反而能收到更好的效果，他将对方打了个措手不及。昆汀震惊、诧异、犹疑，彼得细细分辨着，希望在能那双蓝眼睛中看到动摇。他们之间的胜负早已尘埃落定，爱情却是心扉上不知疲倦狩猎的幽灵，彼得在等一个答案，好将尚未成型的感情埋入坟墓。

此时坦白是最好的长矛，爱意是锐利的毒刺，蜜酒似早已染毒，陡然间形势反转，昆汀仿佛被刺到一般，将头扭开不去看彼得，长而密的睫毛投下一片阴影，下颌微微颤抖。彼得耐心地等待着，良久，昆汀忽而抬头看了他一眼，彼得立刻冲他笑了，他也跟着笑了，说道：“彼得，没人教过你说谎时要真假一起才算高明么。”

那什么是真的？什么是假的？彼得看着他，不说话。

“平行世界是个很棒的骗局。恶俗，但有趣，是古特曼编的故事里我唯一喜欢的地方。它给人一种虚无的希望，有了横向经历无数次人生的机会，万事没有如果，可平行世界有。”

“在平行世界中，”彼得鬼使神差般地接下去，“我们……”有可能是师生，有可能阴差阳错成为朋友，有可能是一对平凡的爱人。

“也许吧，如果我们足够幸运。”昆汀说，他困难地向前挪了两下，隔着钢化玻璃将自己的手与彼得的对上，朝他眨眨眼睛。

那是一双温柔忧郁，诱人接近的蓝眼睛，彼得暗中比作宝石、现在不过是破碎玻璃的蓝眼睛，和当初一样，有他的影子映在上面的蓝眼睛。那双该死的蓝眼睛。

彼得忽然心中一涩。


End file.
